Une rencontre inattendue
by calimero59
Summary: Une rencontre inattendue entre un vampire et un sorcier ! *SLASH*


**Une rencontre inattendue**

**Personnages principaux : **

Carlisle CULLEN

Harry POTTER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé : <strong>_Une rencontre inattendue entre un vampire et un sorcier !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>TWILIGHT/HARRY POTTER

_Un mélange d'univers entre les vampires et la magie…_

_Cet OS sera entièrement rédigé à travers le point de vue de Carlisle._

_Slash entre Carlisle et Harry, Rated M, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

_Les héros de cette histoire appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, célèbre auteur de Twilight ainsi qu'à J. K. Rowling, célèbre auteur d'Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Depuis un mois, je suis revenu sur Londres, dans mon ancien loft accompagné d'Edward et de Jasper.

Notre clan a éclaté suite à ma séparation avec Esmée, avec le temps notre couple était juste une façade pour les humains, il n'avait plus d'amour entre nous, juste des disputes, des reproches, …

Pourquoi Edward et Jasper m'ont suivi, c'est simple, Edward n'a jamais aimé Esmée et Jasper avait marre de sa « soi-disant » femme Alice. Donc pour eux, c'était une solution de quitter les autres en me suivant. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seul, peur que j'aille voir les Volturis pour en finir.

Je suis heureux d'être entouré de mes deux compagnons. Depuis notre arrivée nous sortons très peu, sauf pour aller nous nourrir dans les forêts voisines. La plupart du temps c'est le calme qui domine l'appart, nous sommes ensemble mais chacun plongés dans nos passions.

Mais ce soir, Edward et Jasper veulent sortir dans un nouveau bar à l'extérieur de la ville, où se retrouve des vampires, des sorcières, des hybrides, … Et je n'ai pas trop le choix de les suivre, ils veulent me faire changer les idées !

Actuellement, nous nous préparons chacun dans sa chambre, tranquillement, enfin nous pouvons choisir notre tenue, sans qu'une personne s'interfère. Et j'entends leurs ricanements suite à ma pensée.

Une heure après, nous voilà en route vers ce fameux bar, nous courons l'un à côté de l'autre pour s'y rendre, car il n'est pas accessible pour les humains.

Nous rentrons dans cet établissement un peu particulier, dû aux personnes présentes. Nous installons au bar, en commandant notre boisson préférée : du sang d'animaux !

_**Les gars ! Ce soir on se lâche, pas de retenue, surtout toi Carlisle, nous annonce Jasper.**_

_**Yes ! S'exclame Edward.**_

_Mumm…_

_**Non, Carlisle, tu ne va pas y échapper ce soir…. Disent-ils en cœur.**_

Je grogne en élément de réponse, en regardant autour de moi.

Au bout d'une heure de discussion entre nous, nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée d'une femme-hybride qui s'accroche à Jasper en faisant des yeux doux. Peu de temps après, il s'éclipse en nous laissant à deux.

_**Allez, Carlisle, je te laisse, je pars en reconnaissance ! Me dit Edward, en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en partant. **_

_Ok ! Dis-je, en me replongeant dans mes pensées._

Environ un quart d'heure après, je sens une présence à côté de moi, au départ, je pensais à Edward, mais ce n'est pas son odeur, je relève la tête pour me plonger dans des magnifiques yeux verts.

On se fixe en se regardant droit dans les yeux, j'en profite pour le détailler : ces yeux vert émeraudes en forme d'amande cachés derrière ces lunettes rondes, cheveux noir ébouriffés, mais plus longs que ceux d'Edward et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front à peine visible à cause de ces mèches.

_**Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry, m'annonce-t-il, en interrompant le silence installé.**_

_Bonsoir, Carlisle_

_**Vous êtes nouveau, non ? **_

_Oui !_

…

Nous continuons à discuter pour faire connaissance, mais je sens une tension ou une attraction entre nous. Je me sens bien en sa présence et fur à mesure de la discussion il se rapproche de moi en me touchant mon bras, mon épaule, … et cela ne me gêne pas.

…

D'un coup, je me sens téléporté loin de ce bar, et j'atterris dans ces bras en plein milieu d'une chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger qu'il m'embrasse en plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Son baiser est doux, je me laisse aller dans cette douceur en m'agrippant à ces hanches pour rapprocher nos corps. Il met fin notre baiser, pour respirer, c'est vrai il est humain ! Je profite pour le questionner.

_Où sommes-nous ? Comment as-tu fait ?_

_**Mon cher Carlisle, nous sommes à ma chambre d'hôtel, j'ai juste utilisé un peu de magie !**_

_Tu es sorcier !_

_**Oui**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il replonge sur ma bouche, je me laisser aller dans sa douceur en collant mon corps contre le sien pour sentir son érection contre la mienne qui se réveille doucement et j'ouvre les yeux pour l'admirer.

Il arrête le baiser en posant son front contre le mien, j'ouvre mes yeux pour plonger dans les siens et je le vois sourire.

J'ai trop envie de lui, je le soulève ses hanches, il entoure ses jambes autour des miennes pour pouvoir le poser tout en douceur sur le lit en le surplombant.

_**J'ai envie de toi, mon beau blond ! Me susurre Harry à mon oreille en la mordillant.**_

Je grogne en lui répondant en frottant mon bassin contre le mien pour rapprocher nos érections.

Il gémit en accrochant ma nuque pour m'embrasser, je commence à lui enlever la chemise. Mais encore une fois, je suis surpris par sa magie, nous retrouvons nus en une seconde.

J'essaie de me ressaisir en secouant la tête, il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, et je fonds sur sa bouche. Il gémit contre celle-ci, je souris tout en continuant à le caresser.

Dans l'urgence de ne faire plus qu'un, il utilise encore une fois de sa magie, pour faire apparaitre le lubrifiant. Je me cale en prenant le lubrifiant pour en mettre dans ma main, tout en se dirigeant vers son anus pour insérer un, deux et trois doigts.

Il soupire de bien être, je commence mes vas et viens en touchant sa prostate, pour embrasser son torse en laissant une trace humide tout le long pour arriver à son membre, où je lui fais des petits bisous humides. Il se tortille de plus en plus sous mes petites attentions, tout en gémissant.

Il grogne quand je m'amuse avec son gland déjà humide et je prends son membre entièrement dans ma main pour commencer un va et vient au même rythme que mes doigts dans son antre.

D'un coup, il me reverse sur le matelas pour se mettre à califourchon sur mes jambes pour s'empaler directement sur mon sexe et nous gémissons pour faire plus qu'un. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules pour commencer ces vas et viens. Je le suis en mettant mes mains sur hanches tout en faisant à attention à ma force.

_**Putain ! Carlisle….**_

_Mumm, dis-je en gémissant._

Mon orgasme monte au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins deviennent brutaux, je me sens partir quand il commence à toucher son sexe pour se masturber à la même vitesse que ses va et vient.

_**Vas-y, je vais…**_

Je sens ses parties intimes resserrer mon sexe, il jouit sur nos ventres et je lui suis de près en m'agrippant à lui. Il se laisse tomber contre moi, je le prends dans mes bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se relève, je souffle de frustration quand je quitte son antre.

_**Oh putain ! S'exclame-t-il en regardant autour de moi.**_

Je me redresse pour jeter un coup d'œil et je vois les draps et les oreillers arrachés avec les plumes partout.

_Désolé, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter, dis-je penaud à cause des dégâts._

_**T'inquiète, nous avons pris notre pied, c'est l'essentiel !**_

…

D'après une douche rapide, il me téléporte au bar, pour que je rejoigne Edward et Jasper, qui m'attendent tranquillement en me souriant.

A voir, eux aussi se sont lâchés…

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

><p><span>Le pourquoi de ce petit OS ? <span>

_C'est parti d'une discussion ou un délire sur Facebook, avec **pilgrim67** et**Cainael****.**_

* * *

><p><em>Voici<strong> mon premier OS <strong>! Un petit bonus..._

**Calimero59**


End file.
